Transferring data between devices typically requires a setup process where one or both devices are configured with specific network parameters. These steps are often not preconfigured, and can delay, restrict, or even prevent data transmission. For example, a scanning device can be connected to a wireless network, and a mobile device may need to connect to the wireless network with appropriate credentials to access scanned documents. If a user of the mobile device does not know which wireless network to connect to or the appropriate credentials, the user may not be able to access the scanned documents.
One potential solution is to transfer data visually using machine-readable static labels, then a device with image capture functionality can capture the data without a setup step, and only a direct line-of-sight is required. However, traditional machine-readable static labels are only capable of storing small amounts of data. For example, a traditional machine-readable static label likely could not store enough data to allow for the transmission of scanned document information.
Therefore, visual data communication can be improved by methods and systems that optimize machine-readable visual data and visual data communication parameters.